Talk:Pepperbox
Existence Pics or shens for this, I think. If this exists it makes Jakobs AFAIK the only manufacturer with six pistol titles, which would require there be one barrel that's only present on Jakobs pistols. Evil Tim (talk) 11:34, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Those pictures are obviously faked. They have Vladof bodies, magazines, and materials. While there are elemental Jakobs', they're all unique, and this pepperbox is pictured as a common pistol. I think with my time logged in the game I'd have seen one of these if they existed, but I have never seen a Jakobs pistol with a Vladof barrel, nor have I seen a common elemental Jakobs. 23:54, November 21, 2012 (UTC) : yeah, seems fishy, there are 2 pics added by the same person.... it could be that this gun actually does exist, but it has a zero chance to drop, and was removed because of previously stated reasons. i think that it is highly likely that it exists but can only be obtained by hacking. i dont think those images are faked, if they are they are really good fakes, i pride myself on spotting editing errors, if it was faked it was not Photoshopped or something like that it would have to be an editor - but i agree, 200 hours and have yet to see either the vladof barrel jakobs pistol or a "pepperbox". Beesafree (talk) 02:10, November 22, 2012 (UTC) : it also doesnt have the "fires as fast as you can pull the trigger" effect, and it has a fire rate indicative of a standard vladof pistol not jakobs (which should be 14-16), still think this is just a discontinued pistol or etc. Beesafree (talk) 02:23, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :: the person who added the pictures mentioned this: :: They are real images of in game guns, but they were obtained by adding them to save file not as drops NH3 (talk) 02:28, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :: so they do exist but are unobtainable through normal means Beesafree (talk) 21:43, November 29, 2012 (UTC) :: The pistol itself is built of Vladof parts except that it has the tag that it has been produced by Jakobs. This is the only way to create the Pepperbox pistol. The Peperbox is capable of having all the types of elemental damage. NH3 (talk) 02:41, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :: That is not correct, a pepperbox, can have normal parts and looks like this SHOThttp://i770.photobucket.com/albums/xx346/corvette3/IMAG0039_zps0e820471.jpg[/SHOT] ::Sorry if the size is too big, anyway apart from being deletet upon loading saves, it looks perfectly legit, Says the jakobs speciall effect and fires two shots at once with massively reduced accuracy. Corvette3 (talk) 17:14, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Unobtainable ? ? ? ? ? ? I'd suggest adding an "unobtainable" category maybe? At first I thought it was a legitimate gun, so it may cause a bit of confusion?; I'd also like to see other "unobtainable" guns such as this one. 01:49, November 24, 2012 (UTC) : the two other known unobtainable guns, besides the pepperbox, are made by dahl. They are the eel and the Beetle -- Beesafree (talk) 21:43, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Truth Pepperbox is the title given to any jakobs manufactured handgun of purple or lower rarity that has a vladof barrel. Ordinarily Jakobs handguns cant have a vladof barrel, and if you just put a vladof barrel on a jakobs handgun the game will recognize it as a hybrid weapon and it will dissapear from your inventory like any other hybrid weapon unless stored in the bank. The Pepperbox that most people have (which does not need to be stored in the bank like most hybrid weapons) is simply an ordinary vladof handgun of purple or lower rarity with a vladof barrel (usually called an "Anarchist") but somebody changed the manufacturer to Jakobs thus it gets the jakobs name "Pepperbox" instead. The manufacturer can be changed on any weapon without the game recognizing it as a hybrid weapon and deleting it, but in most cases it has no effect on the stats of the weapon and it breaks the firing and reload animations which is generally undesireable. For some odd reason though (probably because the vladof barrel was not intended to be used on jakobs handguns) using the jakobs manufacturer on a handgun that has the vladof barrel causes the gun to do x2 damage (or x3 with a Laser_Double accessory) which is a pretty desireable improvement. Now Obtainable Should the page be changed to reflect the fact that the Pepperbox is now obtainable in the Claptastic Voyage (with the proper parts, not just the Jakobs maufacturer)? Nivrap (talk) 11:36, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Farming? It says on the page that "The nexus area works well for this." What does that mean? How does the nexus work for farming the pepperbox? Illegitimate instances from Borderlands 2 Published exclusively for history. The source of origin is most likely the Save Editor. Dastardly_Pepperbox.jpg| Pepperbox (50) Dastardly_Pepperbox_2.jpg| Pepperbox (50) -- Sega010 (talk) 13:10, May 1, 2018 (UTC).